This study is a prevalence survey of medication usage (with emphasis on anti-hypertensive and anti-diabetic medications), hypertension, and symptoms suggestive of medication side effects for a defined rural community in North Carolina. It will quantitate the degree of compliance with prescribed regimens and relate compliance to blood pressure level, symptoms, and patterns of drug and medical care utilization. It will also relate symptoms to specific drugs regimens in an effort to document the presence or absence of such relationships in a total biracial rural community. These data should complement the NHLI Intervention Trials by providing a quantitative picture of hypertension and its treatment in a rural community. These data will include, in addition to that mentioned above, information regarding beliefs and practices relevant to hypertension. The data was collected from interviews with approximately 3,000 adults, 18 years of age or older, representing the total resident eligible population of the community. This population includes 43 percent blacks and approximately 1,100 hypertensives. Hypertensives have been identified by subjects' knowledge of their state, by their use of anti-hypertensive medications and/or by an assessment of blood pressure measurements obtained at the time of the interview. Drug utilization data was compiled by interviewers trained to examine and identify medications being taken by subjects. Medical record reviews will be used to confirm information on medical histories and prescribed drug regimens and will focus particular attention on the reporting of side effects/adverse reactions. A pharmacy record review has been implemented in order to obtain information on unidentified medicines. The study will also include a preliminary resurvey of subsamples of the original respondents to assess the feasibility of a more definitive follow-up study.